From Here to Eternity
by Kiya Sama
Summary: A painful decision to find a human bride leaves bitter memories for the one he left behind. And now, after several long years, the Maou’s returned with his new family to claim his throne and the one he has always loved.


A story written for my good friend, Blackster. Enjoy and know that feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

**01:**

She watched him from beneath long lashes, her green eyes following each movement he made with interest, pride and yet a tinge of sadness. It really was amazing to see how much he had 'changed' over the years. His uncanny resemblance to Shinou, the Original King, was becoming more evident and the faint lines around his eyes, a solemn reminder of how studious and more serious he had become.

She sighed softly to herself at the cause of those lines, her gaze drifting to his lips which were currently set in a firm line of intense concentration. When was the last time she saw him smile? A real genuine smile and not one forced out of protocol or necessity - weeks, months or years ago? She watched him run lean fingers through his shock of fair hair, a soft sound of exasperation escaping his lips as he turned to the next page of the large book he had been reading for sometime now.

Before the large glass windows, where the mid-afternoon sun shone through, her youngest son's profile was that of a man sure of himself, confident in his abilities and able to make the decisions that would shape his country. He had grown up to be a strong and capable soldier, now leading over a thousand men who looked up to him for guidance and leadership. Oh, if only his real father could see him now, to see what kind of a son he had grown up to become, wouldn't he be so proud?

_His loss,_ she thought bitterly. She longed to reach out to caress that stern visage gently, to kiss away those worries that filled his brow and to let him know that she'd always be here even though things hadn't turned out the way he had hoped. However, it took her almost a full minute to realize that she was now staring directly into his eyes which were the same shade as hers. There was an undeniable look of surprise on his features before the slow but faint hues of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Mother," he gasped, finally able to find his voice – a voice which had grown stronger over the years and no longer resembled the near petulant whine of his youth. "What…how long have you been here!"

She laughed softly and waved her hands a little. "Long enough," she replied walking further into the room to place her hands upon his shoulders. She leaned close to put a tender kiss on his cheek, but winced inwardly as he turned his face away a little as if embarrassed to be doing such a thing at this age.

_Ah, how you have grown, my dearest Wolfram. You no longer need me that much is true. _

"I didn't want to disturb you," she continued, walking away from him to move towards the window. She looked out to the quiet courtyards, hiding the small smile of pain at his unconscious rejection. "You looked so busy…like you always are these days."

He made another low sound of impatience, not looking at her as he replied quietly. "I've had to deal with the recent uprisings in Big Shimaron, mother, you know that. Gwendal and Conrad aren't around and all responsibility has fallen upon my shoulders."

"But it's not too much to ask for you to join me for dinner every once in a while, is it? We live in the same castle and I hardly get to see you."

"Mother…" he began but looked up to see the slight slump of her shoulders. He felt something hard tug within his chest and he realized with faint alarm that it was a feeling of intense guilt. He knew he had been avoiding her all this time, a part of him still blaming her for the way things had turned out.

_If only…_

He shook his head, kicking himself inwardly for even thinking in such a way. This wasn't the time for regrets and besides it wasn't really her fault. She had only done what she thought was best. How was she to know that things would turn out this way? With a soft sigh, he rose to his feet and walked up to her, placing firm but strong hands on her slender shoulders to pull her within a loose embrace. She felt horribly thin against him and as she trembled and began to sob quietly against his chest, he was made even more aware of how time and age were slowly catching up to her.

She was still beautiful, there was no doubt about that and from a distance one would believe that she was still the same vivacious, life-loving Maou. However, one had to only come closer still to see the lines of age and weariness around her eyes and mouth, to see that the once thick flaxen locks of spun gold were beginning to show tiny strands of gray. Her laughter these days were filled with sadness and a hollow melancholy sound that sometimes sent shivers down his spine. Perhaps a part of him still longed for the days when she could light up a room with just her presence. Nowadays he was lucky if he could sense her coming down the hallway. She was too quiet within the castle – so 'alone' it was almost creepy.

"Do you hate me?" she asked with a soft sniffle. "I know you do…deep down inside, don't you?"

"Mother…"

"I know you do!" she said vehemently, lifting her tear-filled gaze to meet his handsome features. "It was all my fault! I shouldn't have said…"

"Mother, it's all in the past," he scolded gently, brushing away her tears with a finger. "I cannot continue to live in self-pity and sorrow. I have to move on, just like he has."

She shook her head slowly and began to pound her fists against his broad chest, sobbing helplessly. "Then cry, Wolfram!" she pleaded, the tears falling faster. "Why won't you let it all out! Why do you insist on keeping it all inside and making me feel so much worse than ever before! It's okay to cry, Wolfram! You must!"

He bit his lower lip and turned his gaze to look out the window, hardly feeling her blows as he allowed her to vent out her frustrations.

_No, mother,_ he thought with an inner smile of bitterness. _I won't cry anymore. I think I've just about done enough for the both of us, but you'll never know._

"I have to get back to work, mother," he said quietly instead, placing his hands upon her shoulders again to gently push her away from him. "I will join you for dinner tonight, okay? Now, please stop crying."

But she couldn't and she made no attempt to. She released herself from his embrace and wiped her cheeks as best she could. "Fine. I understand when I'm no longer needed."

"Moth…"

"Hopefully, I will see you at dinner. But if you don't show up, I will only attribute it to you being too busy…_again._" She rose to her full height and for a brief moment, the splendor and majesty of the past was evident in her stature. She walked out of the room without a second look, leaving Wolfram to sink into his chair with a low groan. He suddenly felt drained and exhausted, as if he had been fighting a physical battle with his mother instead of an emotional one he had struggled not to get into for some time now.

_You hate me, don't you?_

No. No, he didn't hate her. How could he hate her? She was his mother after all.

_Yes, but if she hadn't talked **him **into it…he would still be here, wouldn't he? You would still have a chance to be with him, wouldn't you?_

_But it's all **his **fault! He shouldn't have been too weak! He shouldn't have listened to all their advice! He should have stood his ground and said he would stay!_

He groaned in misery and sank his hands into his hair, closing his eyes as the bitter memories of what seemed like a million years ago, came flooding to his mind. He could still remember it like it was yesterday – the surprise 'visit' from Yuuri from his world and how odd he had behaved the first few days. For his part, oblivious to everything, Wolfram had done his best to get the dark-haired ruler to pay more attention to him. There had been no war to deal with and hence relative peace had been achieved between humans and mazoku all across the land.

_He couldn't even tell me the news first_, Wolfram thought with a bitter sneer._ He couldn't even look me in the eye to tell me anything. He played along with me, making me look like a fool when he…he…_

He slammed a fist on the table, sending several sheets of paper flying into the air and to the floor in a soft whisper.

Yes, he had heard the news from his mother after all. She had looked grave when she called him into the crowded throne room. And as the words fell from her lips, he had grown colder and colder, until it felt as if his very insides were becoming chunks of pure ice.

_/ He says he has found a girl in his other world that he really loves, Wolfram. He even brought a picture of her and would like to have our blessing since he wishes to marry her. I know this is hard for you, Wolfram, but Yuuri has begged us to let him do this. He really does have feelings for this girl and…/_

What about me! What about my feelings! Don't I have a right to feel disappointed and hurt too!

_…he didn't want to tell you at first because he knew you'd be upset. I spoke to Ulrike, His Excellency and even Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad think it's a good idea to let him do as he wishes. He does say he'll return to rule and perhaps will convince his future bride to remain here with him when they've settled down. So…Wolfram…will you let Yuuri go? I understand that you will need time to think this through…_

Think? _Think!_ What was there to think about! But then again…what had he done afterwards? Yelled? Screamed? Tried to kill Yuuri? He wasn't sure anymore. The events that followed soon after were a blur to him and he didn't care to remember it anyway.

But the pain…oh the _pain_ he had suffered. Words could not even begin to describe it.

So a human girl had claimed his affections after all. It was only fitting that he spend the rest of his days with another human. It was like a curse in this blasted family. Why did mere humans have to infest it with their presence?

There was a light knock on the door, which caused him to lift his head slowly as if waking up from a light doze. Replying with a firm 'enter', Gunter stuck his head in carefully as if afraid of getting it chopped off since Wolfram's temper was widely known already. It was a miracle the Royal Adviser didn't look as if he was growing a day older. He still looked as young as the day Wolfram had first laid eyes on him as a baby.

"Ah, Your Excellency," he greeted with a warm smile. He looked rather excited about something and Wolfram wasn't sure he was ready for any of Gunter's whacky ideas. "I'm glad I caught you because…"

"DAAAAADDDY!" Gunter was unceremoniously shoved aside as a figure of pure energy whizzed by him to jump into Wolfram's arms nearly sending the blond toppling to the floor with her excitement.

"Gre…Greta!" Wolfram cried out in shocked and rather pleasured surprise as he stared into the teenage girl's bright eyes. "Oh my goodness! Greta! It's been…!"

"I know, I know!" she replied laughing out loud and planting kisses all over his face. She stood up and twirled around for him, grinning widely as she displayed her new figure. "Well! How do I look!"

He could only gape in astonishment, unable to believe that this was the same Greta, who had sat on his lap to listen to stories when she was just a little girl. She had made the decision to follow Yuuri to his human world, even though she had cried for several nights at Wolfram's choice not to follow. However, the years had been good to her – very good to her. She was now a teenage girl of about seventeen (human years) and had allowed her once short brown locks to grow much longer. It was now done in a ponytail that fell down her back and her slender figure could now boast of a relatively well-endowed chest, a small waist and slender hips that could attract any red-blooded male in the hunt for a companion. She was dressed in a pretty floral summer gown and since it was still wet, Wolfram could only deduce that she had just arrived from the other world.

"Well? Say something, daddy!" she urged with a pout, causing Wolfram to shake his head slowly, trying to clear his mind at the same time.

"You look amazing, Greta," he finally said with a genuine smile of warmth, pulling her within his arms in another fierce hug. There was a different smell to her now. Beneath the sweet perfume was the undeniable scent of 'that place'. He felt something thick in his throat and had the feeling he was going to break down in front of her. Even after all these years, she still regarded him as a father. That in itself was enough to make him happy.

"Welcome back, Greta," he muttered thickly, lifting his gaze as he noticed Gunter waving at him in the background. "Is this what you wanted to tell me, Gunter?" he asked, trying to hide a smile as Greta spun around quickly.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you, Gunter!" she squeaked in horror as she ran up to him to see if anything was damaged. "I didn't see you standing there and…"

"Oh, it's okay," Gunter began, trying to stop the girl from crushing his already aching nose. He was going to have to put a bag of ice on it to stop the swelling. "But I did come here to tell you that Greta…"

"And daddy Yuuri and Mommy Akiko and Baby Wolfram are here too!" Greta finished with a wide grin, clapping her hands in delight at the same time.

Wolfram felt as if he had been knocked to the floor with a very large boulder even though he was still doing a good job of remaining standing.

Daddy Yuuri…Mommy Akiko…Baby…_Wolfram!_

_He called his baby Wolfram! He dared to name that human after me! How dare he!_

"Daddy?" Greta called out softly as she watched the gamut of expressions race across the blond's visage. "Are you okay?"

He lifted haunted green eyes to stare into his daughter's pale features and tried to muster a smile. "So…they are all here, huh? That's…good."

"It was a rough trip trying to get them all through the passage way, but Ulrike did a fine job and got us all here safe and sound, ne, Gunter?"

The Royal Adviser, who had been watching Wolfram all this time, nodded softly and trained a breathtaking smile on the young woman. "Indeed Ulrike did a fantastic job. But I think its best we leave your daddy for sometime, okay? Come, we must get you changed out of those clothes. You must be shivering in them."

Greta looked like she was about to protest, but seeing something in Gunter's eyes and looking back at her daddy's troubled face, was enough to make her nod softly in understanding. She knew that both of her fathers had not left on very good terms and even on the return back here, Daddy Yuuri had been extremely nervous about it all. He had cancelled the journey several times already until Greta and Akiko had all but forced him to go through with it once and for all.

She ran up to place a tender kiss on Wolfram's cheek, trying not to shiver at how cool his skin felt against her lips, before allowing Gunter to lead her out of the room quietly.

* * *

Was it anger, hate or just plain cowardice that prevented him from leaving this room? A huge part of him dreaded taking the extra steps out the door, knowing that he would have to finally come face-to-face with a reality he had managed to shut away for so long. Greta's smell still hung in the air and as he wiped his brow for the one-millionth time, praying that his quickening heartbeat would cease to go so fast, he wondered again if he wasn't being such a big fool.

He could already hear the gaiety in the castle. It was amazing how a castle that had sounded so bleak and empty this morning, could all of a sudden sound alive and full of activity.

_I guess that was to be expected when the Maou decides to grace us with his presence,_ Wolfram thought bitterly, before groaning and placing his head on the table.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it! He couldn't bring himself to look into Yuuri's eyes again. How could he look at the King after the scathing words he had thrown at him the last time they saw each other? How could he hope to redeem himself by walking up to him now? And to make matters worse, Yuuri had actually named his offspring after him! What did it all mean?

_That he's forgiven you, like he always does. That wimp doesn't know how to hold a grudge against anyone and yet here you are after all these years still whining and complaining about being dumped. You could have had your share of beautiful women to show him that you don't really need him but…where is your bride-to-be, Wolfram von Bielefield? How come you have nothing to show him after all these years…well besides your military accolades? _

"Nothing," he whispered achingly. "Nothing at all. But sitting here isn't going to solve anything. I might as well suck it up and deal with this once and for all."

He rose to his feet and eyed his reflection in the glass window, where dusk was beginning to fall outside. He knew he had grown taller over the years and everyone had begun to murmur about his resemblance to Shinou. However, he put no stock in that and preferred to see himself as a young soldier ready to lead his people into battle when the time called for it.

He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. And praying to the gods for guidance, he walked out of his office and towards the boisterous sounds coming from the grand ballroom.

* * *

As soon as he pushed the large doors open, the once loud room fell into a dead silence as they all turned to acknowledge his presence. Many of the nobles and servants bowed at the sight of the Prince, whose piercing green eyes seemed to blaze as if questioning their reason for celebration.

Cheri stood up slowly from her chair, a hand going to her throat as if afraid of Wolfram's wrath, but she noticed that her son was barely paying any attention to her. His gaze was now transfixed on the beautiful dark-haired woman, who was cradling a rather chubby baby within her arms. There was no mistaking the heritage of that child. With its dark hair and eyes, it was no doubt Yuuri's offspring and the woman holding onto him was his mother.

_Akiko…_

Their eyes met across the room and Wolfram felt his heartbeat quicken at the undeniable plea and yet determination in her eyes. Why would she look that way? Was she afraid of him? She must have been told the story of his relationship with Yuuri, hence the guilt she must feel. Wolfram would have gloated if it wasn't for the sight of the tall man who had walked up to stand beside her.

The Prince felt time come to a standstill and the world stop spinning. The air rushed out of his lungs, causing him to give a small sound akin to a whimper, as he stared at the man who would have been his King in every sense of the word. Like himself, Yuuri had grown and changed over the years as well. He was now beginning to take on the features of the real demon king, with his shaggy dark locks and strong but angular shaped jaw. Although his eyes would never be as 'evil' as his darker side, there was no denying that look of kindness and yet naivety which made Yuuri so endearing to everyone he met.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and neither man knew what to do or say for time seemed to mock them, daring them to finish off what they had started years ago. It was Yuuri who eventually took a step forward to smile almost shyly at his one-time fiancé.

"Wolfram," he began, flushing in embarrassment at how high his voice had sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Wolfram. I'm glad you could make it tonight. It's…it's been a long time, hasn't it?" This time, it was a rich baritone voice akin to that of the Maou within him.

He held out his hand for a handshake and the blond somehow managed to tear his gaze away from those mesmerizing dark eyes to stare at the offered appendage. His brows furrowed, his heart pounding faster and harder with a million and one different emotions ranging from anger to pain to slight confusion.

_Ignore it. Don't shake it. Just ignore him and…_

Suddenly, the baby began to wail – a loud and petulant sound that grated on Wolfram's nerves. He couldn't remember the last time he had to listen to such a sound and the fact that it was from this baby…

"He must be hungry," Yuuri was saying as he moved closer to relieve his wife of the burden. Wolfram watched with a growing ache in his heart as Yuuri muttered soft, soothing words to the child. He could still remember how horrible Yuuri's child rearing skills had been in the past. Apparently, he had learned a thing or two about it since then. However, it wasn't fair. No matter how one looked at it, that should have been _their_ baby! Not…not…!

"Lord Wolfram," came the soft voice that had him blinking in surprise as Akiko curtsied before him. She was dressed in a beautiful silver and lace ball gown which made her look even more beautiful. Wolfram could easily see why Yuuri would have fallen for a woman like her and he hated to admit that he could sense no malice from the new Queen.

"I thank you for accepting us into your castle," she said softly, her cheeks flushing with color. "Perhaps I could ask you for a dance? I've heard so much about you from Yuuri and I insisted that our baby be named after the bravest soldier in all of Shinmakoku."

Wolfram could feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment and he lifted his gaze to glare at Yuuri, wondering just what kind of tales he must have fed to his human wife. The Maou could only shrug lightly while looking quite sheepish as he gave a small nod of approval.

_I have to hate her! _Wolfram thought, forcing himself to look at her again_. I must hate her for taking him away from me!_

And yet…he found himself bowing, reaching for her gloved hand and leading her to the dance floor. There seemed to be an audible sigh of relief from the rest of the guests and with a clap of her hands, Cheri asked for the band to strike up another lively tune and as they danced, she talked and talked and talked. It was as if she knew that there was a restless spirit within the Prince and she did all she could to ease his troubles. She told him about her childhood and how she had come to meet Yuuri. She told Wolfram how stunned she had been at the news of his royal status and the kind of life he led over here. She knew that Yuuri loved his people and would have done anything for them, but what had really bothered the young King was what his fiancé, Wolfram, would think of his decision.

"He didn't want to hurt you," she said quietly, staring into the beautiful green eyes before her. "You had both developed a close friendship and he was sure it would break your heart if he told you about me. I wanted to come here to see you for myself, to let you know that I would be willing to do anything to come to a compromise." She stopped and placed a hand against his chest. "I know that you still resent me and maybe Yuuri as well but Wolfram, I only wish that you'll see how much you still mean to him. He still values your friendship and will want to continue that way. However, he said that you parted ways rather bitterly. So please," she pulled away to curtsey again – even lower this time and without lifting her head she continued quietly but firmly. "Please forgive him and be his friend again. It would make him so very happy and fill the void I've been unable to achieve so far."

Wolfram could only stare at her lowered head, trying hard to muster up some form of resentment or bitterness at her rather pathetic attempts at reconciling he and Yuuri. Did she not know that it wasn't proper decorum for a Queen to bow before someone lower in rank? It would have annoyed him on any other day but oh, how he hated to know that she had somehow managed to break down the walls and barriers he had carefully set up within his heart all these years.

"Please get up," he finally muttered thickly, trying hard to match the wide smile of gratitude she threw at him. "I'll…I'll try to talk to him as you wish."

_For your sake._

"Oh, thank you!" she cried out in relief. "You have no idea how happy he'll be." She leaned close to place a quick kiss on his cheek before darting away quickly to get lost in the crowd. Wolfram felt his skin still tingling from her touch and fought the urge to wipe his cheek, but he had made a promise to her and he had to keep it whether he liked it or not.

_And now to find that wimp._

He looked around the room, trying to pinpoint the familiar figure clad in black but after almost five minutes of fruitless searching, he was getting rather impatient and wanted to get back to the quiet confines of his office. He had no idea what had possessed him to listen to that woman anyway. This was all a trap set to…

"There he is, that idiot," he muttered, noticing Yuuri stepping out of the doors which led to the patio. He opened his mouth to yell out his name but forced himself to remain silent, remembering that it was only a habit he had picked up in his younger days.

_Not anymore,_ he thought with a heavy sigh as he walked into the cool evening to stare at the back of the Maou who was leaning over the balustrade and looking into the heavens. _We're full fledged adults now and he's got a family to worry about._

"Ah, I've really missed this place," Yuuri suddenly said, causing Wolfram to lift his gaze. He wasn't even sure he had made a sound and as far as he could tell, there was no one else out here to disturb them.

"I had no idea things would have changed so much," Yuuri continued, still not turning around to look at his companion. "See over there! Someone's even planted another tree in that corner!"

"The tree's always been there, wimp," Wolfram muttered beneath his breath. "You just never noticed as always."

"Don't call me wimp," Yuuri replied as if already programmed to respond in such a way. But that made them fall silent as they realized they were still talking like in the old days. It was as if time had crumbled away and they were together again – just a naïve human King with a petulant soldier as his companion.

Wolfram looked away again, feeling his mouth getting dry with each passing second. This was a bad idea. A completely and totally bad idea. He didn't know what to say or do! Things had changed and there was no going back!

"I'm sorry," Yuuri suddenly said quietly as he lowered his head to stare at his hands.

"Don't…" Wolfram began, already shaking his head fervently. _Don't say it! Don't you dare say it again!_

"But I am," Yuuri said firmly, finally turning around to face the pale blond. His features suddenly looked weary and vulnerable – a look that the other man had never thought he'd get to see again.

"I felt so miserable when I went back to my world, Wolfram," the Maou began slowly as he took a step forward. He winced inwardly as Wolfram stepped away, still shaking his head, clearly not wanting to hear this. But he gritted his teeth and forced himself to continue, knowing that he had kept this inside of him for too long to hold back any longer.

"For months…years even, I would still see the way you looked when you told me to get lost and never come back…"

"Don't say it!" Wolfram whispered harshly, squeezing his eyes shut and lowering his head to stop the burning sting of tears behind his eyes. "Just…just let it go, Yuuri. It's over. It's over. It's over."

But to his horror, the tears he had locked away for so long refused to be held in check. He cursed himself inwardly as they fell, hot and fast, down his cheeks. Here he was a grown man, leader of over a thousand men, crying like a newborn babe in the arms of the one he had once loved and will love for as long as he lived.

_Wait a minute…in the arms of…?_

"Let go of me!" he said in harsh whisper as he began to struggle in Yuuri's embrace. He hadn't even heard the other man move and now he had to suffer being this close to him! What made it even worse was how warm, good and right it felt to be in his arms. How many times had he longed to be with the King like this? How many sleepless nights and haunted days had he wished he could feel Yuuri's strong arms around him?

_Oh god…for oh, so long._

And yet, his pride wouldn't let him enjoy this moment. "Yuuri…! Let go of me! If your wife sees us…!"

"Not until you forgive me," Yuuri replied softly, as he let go of Wolfram's waist only to cradle his wet cheeks gently within his hands. He smiled softly. "I would like to think I've grown up both physically and mentally after all these years, Wolfram. I know I've done some stupid things in the past…"

"…that's an understatement," Wolfram muttered, flushing darkly as Yuuri chuckled softly in response. Oh, but this was just torture. To be this close to him, to want him this much and yet to know that he couldn't have him…it was just too much.

"But I think that deep down inside, I realized something I should have told you a long time ago..."

"And what would that be?" he asked, as he stared into Yuuri's red-faced visage with faint amusement and yet growing hope.

"That I…" Yuuri's cheeks grew even darker as he all but mumbled out the rest of his sentence. "That I like you more than I should. I think Akiko found that out the hard way."

"How…what do you mean?"

Yuuri shook his head softly, refusing to tell Wolfram about the rather embarrassing incident. To tell the blond that he had screamed his name while in the arms of Akiko during a particularly steamy passionate session, was way too much information to disclose at this time.

"Just know that I've always cared about you, Wolfram," he replied quietly. "I just want to be your friend again…if you'll let me."

"Why?" came barely audible question. "Why should I ever forgive you? You have no idea how miserable you made me, Yuuri. Do you think I would forget so easily? I've been here all this time…knowing I could have any noble woman that walked through those gates and yet…yet…I'm such a fool!"

"Not as big a fool as I have been," Yuuri replied thickly. "But I fell in love with Akiko, Wolfram. I really did like her and wanted to be with her. And when I told her about you…she understood everything. It wasn't easy at first but she came to accept it. As you well know she is human and can only live for so long. It will be a sad day for me when she goes, but we both know that day will happen eventually. To watch her die before me will be the most painful lesson yet but I am hoping that I'll at least have my best friend at my side through it all."

"You…you…" Wolfram felt that strange lump fill his throat again and he lowered his gaze, unable to stare into the brilliance of those dark eyes anymore. "You idiot," he finally whispered. "You stupid, stupid idiotic wimp."

"I know," Yuuri replied softly as he placed a tender kiss – which shocked Wolfram to the core of his bones – on the blond's forehead. "Once a wimp, always your wimp?"

Wolfram couldn't help it even if he tried. Through his tears, he managed to laugh a little, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ah, a laugh at last!" Yuuri clapped his hands as he released the Prince, laughing himself while taking a step backwards. "How I've missed that."

"Liar," Wolfram murmured, trying not to flush with pleasure at the statement. Taking a deep breath, he stood tall and tossed his head gently as the evening breeze brushed against his cool cheeks. "Well, I guess someone's got to be around to keep you in line and besides, my namesake is going to need a much better role model than his useless wimp of a father. So consider me your personal bodyguard until I say it's over. Got it?"

"Aww, I really thought you'd stop calling me wimp after all this time," Yuuri said with a light pout but perked up as his name was heard.

"Ah, the woman calls," Yuuri cried out as he noticed Akiko waving to him from inside the ball room. "So…I'll talk to you later?" he asked almost shyly as if hoping the illusion of a renewed friendship wouldn't shatter anytime soon.

Wolfram smiled softly and gave a small nod. "You know where my office is. My door will be open anytime."

"Thank you, Wolfram," Yuuri said with a sincerity that caused Wolfram's cheeks to darken with color. He watched as his King was dragged to the dance floor and forced to dance to a beat that was a bit too fast for him. The soldier found himself stifling a giggle at Yuuri's clumsiness, unable to believe that he was still capable of having such tendencies at this age.

"It's good to see you laugh again," came the quiet voice that had him turning around quickly.

"Mother," he began, blushing darkly as she stood by a marble pillar. For a long time, they stared at each other, knowing that there was so much to say and yet neither knowing where to begin. Finally, Cheri walked up to him and lifted a hand to gently caress his wet cheek, her own eyes shimmering with tears of pride and relief.

"Finally," she said softly. "Finally, you've let it all go, Wolfram. Now, you see why all your pain was for naught. As long as we are makoku, we'll always have each other until the gods see it fit to take us away. You will always have Yuuri and somewhere deep down inside, you always knew that, didn't you? And then again, you'll have Akiko's gift to both of you – a son or even more children to fill your future home with lots of love and happiness."

Wolfram could only nod softly, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment as she held out her arms in silent invitation.

"Of course," he replied softly, reaching out to pull her into a strong embrace that felt oh-so-right to him.

"Thank you, mother…" he whispered into her flaxen locks as they slowly began to move in time to the music. And as he lifted his gaze to the well-lit room before them, he met the intense dark eyes of his Maou, which were filled with silent promises of a future that they'd eventually be able to share…_together._

**The End**


End file.
